Beautiful World
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada namja yang sering ditemuinya di Halte. Ternyata ujian cintanya bukan dari si Namja.. tapi ... ayah si namja. KyuHyuk FF. ANgst. BL. DL DR. Typo.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful World**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua tokoh adalah milik mereka sendiri. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**KyuHyuk FF. BL. Friendship. Typo. Tak suka tak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada. Dia ada lagi. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan segera duduk di kursi sampingnya, berjarak enam orang kalau seandainya kursi panjang halte ini ada yang menduduki. Dia tetap se'_amazing'_ saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Meski aku juga tak bisa menjabarkan apa yang membuatku suka padanya. Hanya saja hatiku berbuncah bahagia tiap mendapati sosoknya ada di kursi halte ini.

Melihatnya dari samping, wajahnya begitu menarik. Lekukan kening ke hidung dan ke bibir juga dagunya, terlihat pas. Dia cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Sekilas pandang, mungkin kalian akan melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi coba tatap dia selama beberapa detik, aku yakin kalian akan sama sepertiku, terjerat oleh pesona wajahnya.

Diam-diam aku mengambil buku sketsaku dan mulai menarik garis dengan pensil gambar. Meski gambaran wajahnya sudah melekat sempurna di benakku, tapi aku tetap suka saat-saat aku mencuri pandang padanya lewat ujung mataku.

Hmmm kenapa ya aku setertarik itu pada orang yang bahkan hanya kukenal lewat halte. Sama sekali tak pernah bertegur sapa. Ini sudah berjalan hampir dua bulan. Mungkinkah aku mulai tak normal?

Sepertinya memang iya, bukan hanya karena aku menyukai ... ah tidak ... mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak berani kusapa, aku juga mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas memakai kemeja dan celana panjang sebagai seragamnya, yang berarti, dia berjenis kelamin sama denganku.

Ya, dia seorang _namja_. Dan aku? Terakhir kali kucek, aku juga masih _namja_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu... Hei Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku berhenti dari acara berlariku dan menoleh sejenak. Memberi cengiran pada gadis yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu OSIS. "Apa...?"

"Apa? Kau bilang APA? YANG BENAR SAJA, CHO KYUHYUN RAPATNYA BELUM SELESAI!"

Aku kembali memberi cengiran polos. "Emmm aku ada perlu penting sekali, kau kan wakil ketua... jadi pimpin sesekali tak apa kan.. Masa kau tak ada tugas sama sekali sih! Arra?... Pai Pai... Sun-ahhh."

Aku segera melesat secepat mungkin dari sana, meski kutahu dia masih asyik mengomel-ngomel di belakangku.

Haaahhh, lima menit lagi dia pasti akan masuk ke dalam busnya. Ahhh rapat sialan! Aku segera berlari secepat yang kubisa. Mataku langsung mencari sosoknya begitu sampai di halte. Ada. Masih ada. Dia tetap begitu asyik dengan headset di telinganya. Aku menghela nafas lega dan segera duduk di tempat biasa.

Baru saja aku akan mengambil buku sketsaku, busnya datang, bus yang biasa ia tumpangi.

Aku menghela nafas kesal, ah aku tak bisa mengambar wajahnya hari ini, gara-gara rapat itu. Menyebalkan!

Dia berdiri dan dengan gerakan berjalan yang sungguh mempesona, ayolah dia berjalan sama seperti _namja_ lain, tapi hanya padanya aku bisa terpesona seperti ini.

Entahlah rasanya aku bisa melihat ketulusan menyalan-nyala dalam setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dia orang yang baik, itu yang kutahu pasti, meski aku tak mengenalnya. Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku, karena pintu bus itu memang terbuka, tepat di depan tempatku duduk.

Ah tidak, kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar. Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Akhirnya dia melewatiku, dan aku bisa bernafas lega. Aku segera mendongakkan wajah ke arah pintu buss. Ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali hari ini, meski mungkin hanya punggungnya.

Oh my.. mataku membulat seketika, dia sedang menatapku. Tidak! Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi, dia memang sedang menatapku. Dan pandangan kami terus bersambung, hingga bus itu berjalan dan memutuskan kontak mata kami.

Apa dia tahu? Apa dia tahu aku menyukainya diam-diam? Memperhatikan dan menggambarnya? Ah tidak, jangan sampai dia merasa takut padaku. Jangan sampai dia menganggapku aneh. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong... jadi bagaimana besok itu?"

Aku menghampiri, Hye Sun, wakil OSIS yang sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kuberikan cengiran yang menurutnya lebih mirip seringaian.

"Ishhh kau ini Kyu.. kalau bukan anaknya teman baik _Appa..._ aku sudah... ehhhhh..." dia meremas-remas sendiri tangannya, mungkin gemas padaku.

"Ishhh kau ini!" dia langsung mendelik, karena aku mengikuti kata-katanya. "Aku kan temanmu? Ayolah bagaimana hasil rapat kemarin, sudah kubilang kemarin ada keperluan yang amat penting."

"Keperluan apa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ahhh tidak penting..." aku mengibaskan tangan.

Dia berdiri dan kembali berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini! Tadi bilang penting, sekarang tidak penting... Mana yang benar?"

"Haiissh kau ini benar-benar seperti nenek-nenek kalau begitu terus, namja mana yang akan suka padamu... kau..."

"Cho Kyuhyun... jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan..." ia menekankan pada kata Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm baiklah, itu penting bagiku, tapi mungkin takkan penting bagimu.. tapi yang pasti itu begitu penting untukku.. ahh kau takkan mengerti.. ayolah Hyesun beritahu aku hasil rapatnya..."

Dia menghela nafas."Baiklah terserah kau saja. Jadi besok sesuai rencana kita akan mengadakan kunjungan ke sekolah terbaik di kota ini, kita akan mengadakan study banding. Dan kita juga sudah sepakat, hanya perwakilan dari kelas saja yang ikut. Nantinya perwakilan itu yang bertugas menyebarkan informasi ke semua siswa di kelasnya, mengenai hasil study banding."

Aku mengangguk. Okay, itu tak terlalu sulit, akan lebih mudah mengorganisirnya. "_Gomawo_... _Hyesun chagiya_..."

Dia mendelik, "Kau tak cocok bersikap semanis itu Kyuhyun.. kau sudah terlanjur jadi Evil... hmm pertahankan saja image evilmu itu." Dia menepuk pundakku, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkanku yang belum mampu mencari kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri tak jauh dari halte, agak bersembunyi di balik pohon. Aku ingin ke sana dan melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasa, tapi.. tapi aku takut dia seperti pikiranku kemarin. Dia sepertinya namja yang normal, ya meski dia cantik. Bagaimana kalau dia marah karena aku telah mengikuti dan memperhatikannya diam-diam. Aku sedikit mengintip dari balik pohon. Dia sudah datang, berjalan pelan dan duduk di tempat biasa.

Huh aku ingin ke sana. Aku ingin menggambarnya, tapi aku takut. Ke sana atau tidak ya? Bagaimana kalau aku menghitung kancing, iya-tidak-iya-tidak-iya-tidak- aisshhhh kemana otak jeniusmu Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin kau percaya pada pilihan menghitung kancing.

Aku kembali mengintip, dan dia sedang...

Hah? Dia melirik ke arah tempatku biasa duduk, lalu memandang sekitar seolah mencari seseorang, aku kembali menyembunyikan kepala, jangan bilang dia mencariku? Ahh apa dia mencariku karena suka padaku, atau malah karena ingin memarahiku? Ahh bagaimana ini?

Lalu bus itu datang, terlambat Kyu. Kau harus malu mengaku jenius sekarang. Dia sudah naik. Aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan melihat bus yang menjauh. Aku berjalan pelan menuju bangku panjang halte. Kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa cintaku sesulit dan seaneh ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"DIAM! ATAU KUTURUNKAN KALIAN DI TENGAH JALAN!" Bentakku pada semua siswa yang sedang asyik ribut di dalam bus sekolah. Tak lupa kuberi juga death glare andalanku yang sukses membuat semuanya menutup mulut.

Hyesun tersenyum padaku, tadi dia sedang membacakan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan di sekolah tujuan kami. Aku balas senyumnya dengan seringaian yang langsung membuatnya memalingkan muka.

Hyesun kembali mengulang semua acara plus peraturannya. Memang dia lebih pantas jadi ketua OSIS sebenarnya. Aku juga tak mau jadi ketua OSIS, tapi kepala sekolah sendiri yang memintaku, mungkin karena otak jeniusku dikiranya aku akan berhasil memimpin OSIS, ya meskipun itu benar, tapi sejujurnya aku malas dengan hal-hal yang tak menarik bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sampai, dan langsung disambut oleh Kepala Sekolah juga beberapa guru. Kami nantinya dibolehkan berkeliling sekolah ini dan juga mewawancara ataupun mengambil gambar. Bagi mereka katanya, sebuah kebanggaan dijadikan sebagai tujuan study banding, tak salah sekolah ini menjadi sekolah terbaik dengan mental seperti itu.

Kami mulai berpencar sesuai rencana semula bersama kelompok masing-masing, dan aku.. aku tentunya hanya mengorganisir, yang bisa kuartikan aku bebas kelayapan kemanapun. Aku segera berjalan ke arah yang paling menarik hatiku dari pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah besar ini. Taman. Sekolah ini benar-benar memperhatikan detail taman ini dengan baik, bersih, segar dan indah.

Di beberapa bagian kulihat tanaman-tanaman yang aneh, ya itu pasti hasil percobaan. Kawin silang dan semacamnya. Aku segera duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, di depanku ada bunga yang benar-benar indah, aku ingin mengabadikannya dalam bentuk sketsaku. Aku mulai menggambar, dan kalau sudah begitu aku akan terhanyut begitu saja.

"Gambar yang indah..."

Hah? Aku segera menoleh dan akan memberikan senyum .. tapi mulutku langsung terbuka lebar... dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dia tersenyum, Oh my... tidak... senyumnya... aku belum pernah melihat dia tersenyum... ini luar biasa... Waktu berhentilah sejenak, agar aku bisa mengabadikan senyumnya dalam sketsaku.

Aku terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang pasti menggelikan. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini?

Ya ampun Kyuhyun kau benar-benar harus melungsurkan gelar jeniusmu, mana mungkin kau tak sadar, seragamnya sama kan dengan yang dipakai beberapa siswa yang tadi ada di halaman.

"Emmm ..." dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

Aku segera memperbaiki ekspresiku. "Eh... emmm ya.. a..ku senang menggambar.. Kka..kau sekolah di sini?"

Dia mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sampingku. Tidak, hatiku langsung berdebaran. "Kenapa tadi kau tak datang?"

Jderr! Tanpa basa basi. Jadi .. apakah selama ini dia tahu?

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... kau ini begitu menarik. Beberapa Yeoja sering membicarakanku yang menggambar dengan.. emmm ekspresi cool kata mereka.. aku jadi ikut memperhatikan dan mereka benar..."

Hah? Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa jadi seolah-olah dia yang sering memperhatikanku?

"Aku ingin menyapamu, apalagi kita selalu berada di halte dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi aku tak berani hehehhe."

Oh Tuhan kenapa kau mempermainkan kami, bukankah itu juga yang kuinginkan. Menyapa, berkenalan dan akrab dengannya.

"Aku juga begitu..." desisku.

"_Mwo_?" desisku pelan.

"_Annie_... emmm kenapa kau tak masuk kelas?"

"Aku bosan. Aku tak merasa pelajaran yang mereka sampaikan itu akan berguna untukku kelak."

Aku menatapnya yang sedang memandang ke depan. "Kau suka apa memangnya?"

Wajahnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum, yang sungguh andai aku punya keberanian, aku ingin mengeluarkan ponselku dan memotretnya, "Aku suka musik, menyanyi dan menari... Haahh tapi aku harus sekolah dan mempelajari berbagai hal yang jauh dari kesukaanku itu."

"Bukannya ada ekstrakurikuler seperti itu?" mana mungkin sekolah sebesar dan bahkan sekolah terbaik seperti ini, tak punya ekstra kulikuler Musik atau seni kan?

"Emm aku masuk olahraga bukan musik." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menoleh padaku, yang jujur membuat hatiku berdetak-detak lagi. "Aboejiku yang meminta."

Hmm cerita klasik melakukan berbagai hal karena perintah orangtua. "Tapi aku tidak marah kok padanya." Lanjutnya seakan tahu isi pikiranku.

"Tak ada orang tua yang ingin menjerumskan anaknya kan? Beliau pasti bermaksud baik, memperhatikan masa depanku nantinya. Lagipula kalau olahraga ya.. lumayan aku suka juga."

Nah, kan sudah kubilang dia orang yang baik. Innernya memang terpancar. Karena itu kah aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan loh.." dia tersenyum, menegakkan badan dan mengangsurkan tangannya, "Lee Hyuk Jae, kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk."

Sesaat aku hanya bisa terpaku, "Err.. emm.. a..aku... Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau boleh memanggilku Kyu." Aku segera menjabat tangannya meski dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kyunnie?"

Hah? Kyunnie.. itu terdengar konyol dan kekanakkan.. tapi dulu.. ketika Hyesun yang mengusulkan panggilan itu.. tapi untuknya.. itu jadi terlihat indah. Aku segera tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

"Ka.. kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Hyukkie?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyukkie.. dan Kyunnie... menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerikan Kyu... berhenti memasang seringaian evilmu itu..."

Kalau biasanya aku pasti segera memberi sentilan manis di dahi sahabat masa kecilku itu, Hyesun. Tapi karena aku sedang bahagia, aku malah semakin melebarkan senyumku yang sukses membuatnya semakin bergidik. Ahh masa bodoh, aku sedang bahagia.

Akhirnya.. akhirnya aku dekat dan bahkan punya nomornya. Ahh _such a good day_!

"Kyu berhenti, kau benar-benar mengerikan!" Hye sun memukul pundakku.

"Ishhh kau ini, tak suka melihatku bahagia hmmm? Kejam sekali!"

"Hah? Kau sedang bahagia? Tumben! Ada apa? Ayo cerita padaku." Dia langsung membalikan badannya ke arahku. Tersenyum manis, yang kuartikan dia ingin tahu.

"Bisa dibilang akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang spesial."

"MWO?"

Aku segera menutup mulutnya, dan memberinya deathglare.

"Akhirnya.. Kyuhyun Evil yang hobi menolak _yeoja. _Siapa? Siswi di sekolah tadi? Ah kau tadi pergi sendiri sih? Aku jadi tidak tahu siswi yang mana?" ia malah jadi ngomel sendiri.

"Emmm iya memang dari sekolah tadi... Ta.. tapi ... dia..." ceritakan tidak ya. Dia satu-satunya teman dekatku, dan meski lebih terlihat seperti musuhan, aku amat dekat dengannya.

"Dia?" Hyesun semakin tak sabar.

"Dia .. _namja_..."

Aku melirik takut-takut ke arahnya yang sedang membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Untunglah dia tak berteriak.

"Namja? Kenapa?" desisnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas, aku juga tak tahu. Andai boleh memilih aku ingin jatuh cinta secara normal saja. Tapi perasaanku hanya berdebar padanya, bukan pada Namja ataupun Yeoja lain. Aku hanya merasakan debaran itu padanya. Kalau itu benar yang dinamakan debaran cinta.

"Aku tak tahu..." bahkan aku terlalu putus asa juga untuk mengatakan semua alasanku padanya.

Lalu kurasakan elusan pundak. Aku menoleh dan dia sedang tersenyum, "Aku mengerti Kyu. Berjuang ya!" ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku balas tersenyum, untunglah... setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan menyemangatiku. "Jadi kau setuju?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak setuju, aku tetap beranggapan bahwa seorang wanita ada untuk laki-laki sebagaimana Hawa tercipta untuk Adam. Tapi aku juga mengerti, perasaan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijabarkan, semua kembali padamu Kyu. Aku akan mendukungmu apa pun yang kau pilih."

Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan menyeringai. Dia benar-benar sahabatku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan canggung. Pikiranku tak bisa fokus, aku terlalu takut, apa tadi aku mandi dengan bersih? Apa pakaianku sudah pantas. Apa rambutku harum? Apa...?

"Kyunie..."

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang tersenyum manis, "Ne..."

"Kenapa kau gelisah begitu?"

Aku gelisah karenamu, aku takut memberimu kesan jelek di hari pertama kita duduk serapat ini di halte bus. Tentunya itu hanya kukatakan dalam hati. "Tidak kok."

Karena tak tahu harus apa, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbasa basi. Aku segera mengeluarkan buku sketsaku.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Aku segera mengangsurkannya tanpa berfikir, detik berikutnya aku langsung sadar, tapi tak mungkin kuambil lagi kan? Ahhh _Ottokhae? _Buku itu kan berisi...

"Ini... gambarku?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar, apa dia suka?

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Kau menggambarku? Sebanyak ini?" dia terus membuka-buka buku yang lumayan tebal itu. Hampir setengahnya memang berisi gambar Hyukkie.

Aku tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalaku, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Gomawo. _ Aku senang sekali Kyunie."

Dan brug, dia memelukku. Aku hanya bisa membeku, bahkan tak bisa balas memeluknya sampai ia kembali melepaskan pelukan karena busnya sudah datang.

"Besok bertemu lagi ya..." pintanya dengan nada ceria.

Aku mengangguk masih dengan tubuh yang kaku. Dia tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam bus. Melambai hingga aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Ah _Stupid_ Kyu! Kenapa kau tadi tidak membalas pelukannya? Ah benar-benar. Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum-senyum memandangi tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Dia sedang asyik mengejar kupu-kupu yang benar saja. Tapi aku sungguh senang. Kami semakin akrab dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku semakin yakin kalau dia mencintaiku juga.

Buktinya? Dia selalu mengiyakan permintaanku. Langsung menghiburku kala aku bersedih. Tak menolak bila kupeluk. Kami juga sering berkencan seperti saat ini. bukankah tandanya dia juga menyukaiku. Dia juga tak pernah bercerita tentang teman wanitanya. Berarti dia juga punya keunikan sepertiku kan?

Aku memantapkan hati. Hari ini, aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Dadaku berdebaran sendiri apalagi begitu dia mendekat dan menyerah untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tadi. Hatiku berdag dig dug.

"Ahhhh Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm?" dia menoleh dan menampakan senyum luar biasanya lagi.

Ah aku jadi tak tahu harus mulai dengan kata-kata apa.

Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, menatapku yang sedang menunduk ke bawah. Tanganku terangkat dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" dia memberikan tatapan bertanya yang amat menggemaskan.

"_Saranghae._" Desisku pelan.

Dia terhenyak dan menatapku, lalu tersenyum manis. "_Nado."_

"Hah?"

"_Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, _aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali melihatmu di halte itu."

Benarkah? Aku tersenyum dan tanpa bisa kutahan semakin menundukkan wajah dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia segera menggeplak kepalaku, tapi kemudian tergelak. Membuatku ikut tergelak. Oh dunia indah sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memegang lengannya erat. Kenapa dia terlihat gelisah sekali sih?

"Sampai sini saja Kyu..."

"Wae? Kau selalu melarangku menemui keluargamu."

Dia menatapku sedih, ah aku jadi menyesal mengatakan itu. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Suatu hari nanti pasti akan kuajak dan kuperkenalkan pada mereka."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah... Aku pulang ya." Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dan melambai padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terburu-buru pulang dari sekolah, seperti biasa mangkir dari acara rapat yang super membosankan. Hyukkieku seratus kali jauh lebih baik dari itu. Tapi sesampainya di halte dia tak ada. Atau dia belum datang?

Aku putuskan menunggunya sambil mencoba menggambar. Dan aku terhanyut begitu saja. Ketika sadar dan kucek jam tanganku. Ternyata hampir satu jam aku di sana dan dia tak ada. Kemana dia? Aku coba hubungi ponselnya, tapi tak bisa dihubungi. Ah apa dia sakit?

Apa aku ke rumahnya saja?

Ya. Daripada penasaran dan khawatir seperti ini, lebih baik aku ke rumahnya saja.

Aku segera naik bus yang menuju ke arah rumah Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku termagu di depan gerbang rumahnya. Aku jadi ragu sendiri untuk masuk ke sana. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sampai kan? Aku memencet bel pelan. Lalu pintu gerbang pun terbuka. Aku masuk dan melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. aku terus mengambil nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum masuk ke sana.

Pintu terbuka, seorang perempuan seusia Ummaku yang membukanya. Dia memberi senyuman yang terasa sekali mirip Hyukkieku.

"Masuk..." pintanya ramah. Aku membungkukkan badan dan segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku dituntun untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu. Hening sekali suasana rumah ini. "Silakan duduk..." ucapnya lagi.

Aku duduk di kursi, dan kembali menatap berkeliling.

Lalu suara deheman menyadarkanku. Kali ini ibu tadi masuk lagi ke ruangan bersama seorang pria yang seumuran ayahku. Mungkinkah ini Umma dan Appa Hyukkie. Aku buru-buru membungkukkan badan lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. saya..."

"Pacarnya Hyukjae?" potong pria itu. Aku membulatkan mata, kenapa rasanya ini pertanda buruk. Apalagi kulihat wanita itu mengelus tangan si pria, seakan meyabarkannya.

Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Kau tahu kalau Hyukjae itu namja?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja memacarinya. Bukankah kau ini juga namja? Apa ada di satu ajaran agama yang membolehkan hubungan seperti itu?"

Aku tersentak dan memandangnya. Ah aku bukan ahli agama. Aku juga tak tahu apa ada ajaran agama yang melarang atau membolekhan hubungan seperti ini.

"Saya tidak tahu soal itu... tapi saya rasa saya mencintai Hyukkie dan itu menurut saya sudah cukup. Bukankah perasaan ini juga Tuhan yang menciptakan, jadi kalau ini salah bukankah berarti menyalahkan sang pencipta perasaan ini?"

Dan rasanya plong setelah mengungkapkan itu.

Pria itu masih tersenyum, dan entahlah itu malah terlihat berbahaya. "Soal perasaan ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan kami? Apa yang kami rasakan ketika orang mulai menggunjingkan dia, atau malah membecinya karena menyalahi kodrat?"

"Lagi pula apa yang akan kalian hasilkan dari hubungan seperti ini? Sementara di luaran sana masih banyak wanita yang membutuhkan kalian untuk jadi pemimpin dalam rumah tangga. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir saya kejam pada cinta kalian. Tapi lihat nanti akan kalian rasakan sendiri apa yang saya katakan. Ketika kalian menua dan butuh teman di akhir hidup, anak-anak yang menyemarakkan hidup kalian."

Aku mematung di tempatku, bagaimana harus kujawab itu? Tapi sungguh aku mencintai Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya ini mau one shoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Jadi bagi dua saja ya. ^^  
Lanjut tidaknya tergantung Ripiu anda ^^

Maaf kalau saya berbagi kegalauan saya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful World**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua tokoh adalah milik mereka sendiri. Cerita ini milik saya.**

**KyuHyuk FF. BL. Friendship. Typo. Tak suka tak usah baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersentak dan memandangnya. Ah aku bukan ahli agama. Aku juga tak tahu apa ada ajaran agama yang melarang atau membolekhan hubungan seperti ini.

"Saya tidak tahu soal itu... tapi saya rasa saya mencintai Hyukkie dan itu menurut saya sudah cukup. Bukankah perasaan ini juga Tuhan yang menciptakan, jadi kalau ini salah bukankah berarti menyalahkan sang pencipta perasaan ini?"

Dan rasanya plong setelah mengungkapkan itu.

Pria itu masih tersenyum, dan entahlah itu malah terlihat berbahaya. "Soal perasaan ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan kami? Apa yang kami rasakan ketika orang mulai menggunjingkan dia, atau malah membecinya karena menyalahi kodrat?"

"Lagi pula apa yang akan kalian hasilkan dari hubungan seperti ini? Sementara di luaran sana masih banyak wanita yang membutuhkan kalian untuk jadi pemimpin dalam rumah tangga. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir saya kejam pada cinta kalian. Tapi lihat nanti akan kalian rasakan sendiri apa yang saya katakan. Ketika kalian menua dan butuh teman di akhir hidup, anak-anak yang menyemarakkan hidup kalian."

Aku mematung di tempatku, bagaimana harus kujawab itu? Tapi sungguh aku mencintai Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari gerbang rumah Hyukkie dengan perasaan melayang.

Wajah Hyukkie dan ayahnya bergantian berkelebat di benakku. Wajah cantik Hyukkie yang senyumnya menawan hatiku. Wajah lelah ayahnya yang kutahu pasti tulus menyayangi Hyukkie dan mengatakan semua itu pasti demi masa depan Hyukkie. Kata-katanya masih teringat jelas di telingaku.

"Kau tahu, bukan semata-mata karena itu saja. Aku..." wajah ayahnya tiba-tiba mendung, Umma Hyukkie kembali meremas lengan suaminya. "Kakaknya... Hyung dari Eunhyuk memilih jalan yang sama. Dan dulu aku mengizinkannya karena rasa sayangku yang begitu dalam sebagai ayah, meskipun sebagian hati tetap ragu."

Aku hanya bisa menatap Appa Hyukie tanpa tahu harus berekspresi atau pun berkomentar apa pun.

"Dan ternyata feelingku benar, dia dicampakkan oleh orang yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu dengan alasan dia ingin punya keturunan, merasa pernikahan mereka hampa..."

Samar kulihat matanya memerah. Aku menunduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, yang kutahu saat ini aku benar-benar mencintainya. Apa mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkannya? Benarkah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

Aku rasanya bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara sekarang. Aku tetap memandang entah kemana aku juga tak tahu. Ayolah aku masih remaja. Tapi mengapa aku harus mendapatkan ujian cinta seberat ini. Tak bisakah aku merasakan yang manis-manis saja. Aku menghela nafas.

Terdengar bangku di sampingku digeser dan seseorang duduk di atasnya. Pasti dia. HyeSun.

"Ada masalah kan? Mau bercerita padaku?"

Aku menggeleng. Malas sekali rasanya membagi hal ini. Memikirkannya saja membuatku sakit apalagi harus menceritakannya ulang. Apalagi belakangan aku benar-benar tak bisa bertemu dengan Hyukkieku. Mungkin ia sedang dikurung atau dilarang ayahnya. Ah tidak Hyukkie bukan tipe pemberontak ia pasti berela hati menjauhiku meski tak ingin.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie?"

Aku sedikit tersenyum, dia ternyata memang sahabatku, dan dia juga gadis cerdas.

"Kau tak setuju hubungan sesama jenis kan?" ah bahkan suaraku parau, ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakannya lagi setelah beberapa hari ini lebih banyak diam.

Terdengar helaan nafasnya. "Iya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Sebagai gadis normal aku tidak setuju, aku masih ingin punya pacar dan suami suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku juga bisa mengerti soal perasaan yang memang tak bisa dipaksakan atau dihentikan. Jadi meski sebagian hatiku setuju sebagian lagi tidak Kyu."

Aku menoleh dan kudapati wajahnya yang tulus.

"Lagipula pria sepertimu atau Hyukkiemu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu pasti akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab suatu hari nanti. Akan banyak wanita yang beruntung kalau bisa menjadi pasangan kalian dan ibu dari anak-anak kalian kelak."

Aku tersenyum miris, soal anak lagi. Benarkah suatu hari nanti aku akan sangat menginginkan anak? Benarkah rasa cintaku yang besar pada Hyukkie suatu hari nanti akan padam begitu saja salah satunya gara-gara anak?

"Kenapa harus ada perasaan seperti ini Sun-ah? Kenapa haru ada perasaan cinta seperti ini kalau memang ini salah?"

Dia memandangku sejenak. "Emmm sebenarnya aku sedikit melakukan penelitian Kyu."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan tak mengerti. Penelitian?

"Sejujurnya aku shock waktu tahu kau menyukai namja. Lalu karena penasaran aku melakukan penelitian kecil-kecilan." Lanjutnya sambil memberiku cengiran.

Dia ini. "Lalu apa yang kau temukan?"

"Sebenarnya semua punya kecenderungan untuk menyukai sesama jenisnya. Karena setiap manusia punya kadar feminin dan maskulinnya masing-masing, hanya jumlahnya berbeda. Wanita pada umumnya tentu lebih banyak kadar femininnya dan sebaliknya juga pria. Jadi tetap saja ada sebagian dari diri kita yang bisa tertarik pada laki-laki dan wanita. Tentu saja itu terjadi kalau kita mengikuti kadar feminin dan maskulin kita itu."

"Jadi maksudmu ada kemungkinan aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja suatu hari nanti?"

Dia menganguk. "Kau tahu bahkan perasaan cinta itu sesuatu yang tak pernah selesai diteliti. Ada yang namanya cinta sejati, tapi tahukan kau, ternyata cinta sejati tidak terjadi pada satu orang. Kembali manusia punya kecenderungan untuk mendua juga. lagi pula kebanyakan malah pada akhirnya bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai pada awalnya, dan banyak di antaranya malah langgeng."

Ini mulai menarik, kenapa bukan aku yang coba mencari soal ini terlebih dahulu. "Lalu apa lagi yang kau temukan?"

"Serius kau ingin dengar Kyu?" dia memandangku.

Apa maksud pandangannya itu? Aku mengangguk.

"Kebanyakan hubungan seperti ini berakhir dengan tragis Kyu. Meski ada juga yang abadi hingga mati. Masalah utamanya tentu anak, kemudian ada juga perselingkuhan, dan kesadaran dari salah satunya. Aku tahu baik kau dan Hyukkie bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Ya itu hanya hasil penelitian kecil-kecilanku saja Kyu."

Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Lalu menurutmu apa orang sepertiku atau Hyukkie harus memaksakan diri menikah dengan seorang wanita? Meskipun kami tidak mencintainya dan hanya akan menyakitinya?"

"Aku tak tahu Kyu. Tapi penelitianku yang lain membuktikan banyak juga pernikahan yang berawal dari cinta tetap berakhir tapi ada juga yang berawal dari perjodohan dan mereka yang malah langgeng. Itu kembali pada pribadinya masing-masing, apa niat kita untuk menikah."

Sesaat hening, pikiranku semakin kalut.

"Maaf Kyu kalau ini malah jadi memusingkanmu." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sedih.

Aku segera menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku memang sedang pusing saja. Terimakasih sudah membantuku dan memberi banyak masukan."

"Apapun itu aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Kyu!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengamini.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat yang membosankan. Selalu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku ada di sini sampai saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tersambung dengan acara ini. Sakuku bergetar, ah lebih tepatnya ponselku yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan. Mataku langsung terbuka begitu saja. Hyukkie!

"Aku tunggu di halte Kyu. Jeongmal Bogoshippo."

Aku berdiri tanpa sadar membuat semua pasang mata memandangku. Pandanganku segera bertemu dengan Hyesun. Lewat tatapan mata kukirimkan pesan. Untunglah dia mengerti dan mengangguk. Aku segera keluar. Aku rindu padamu Hyukkie. Sangat rindu

Dia ada masih semengagumkan yang pertama kulihat. Tanpa sadar aku berlari dan memeluknya erat. Dia balas memeluk juga.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu?" tanyaku sedih.

Dia menatapku dengan senyum dan mengangguk. "Kita masih bisa jadi sahabat kan Kyu. Kau masih bisa memelukku seperti tadi..."

"Tapi aku tak bisa me..." aku menutup mulutku sendiri.

"Aku yakin cintamu bukan hanya soal nafsu kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku punya nafsu itu sebagai orang normal, tapi perasaanku padanya lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Semenjak kejadian kakakku itu, melihat bagaimana jatuhnya Umma dan Appa, bagaimana suasana rumah yang murung, gunjingan tetangga, ah aku berjanji dalam hati di sisa hidupku aku takkan pernah menyakiti mereka Kyu. Tujuan hidupku adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Dan beberapa di antara keinginan mereka ada yang jadi kebahagiaanku juga, aku tidak terlalu rugi." Jelasnya dengan senyum yang kutahu amat pahit.

Dadaku sesak mendengarnya.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa di sampingmu sebagai kekasihmu, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu." Dia memberiku cengiran. Membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum meski miris. Quote yang amat terkenal kan kalimat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

Lirih dan parau, ia memandangku dengan air mata yang sudah menggantung di ujung matanya.

Jangan! Jangan ucapkan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu kalau begini? Mataku ikut mengembun, kenapa aku jadi cengeng? Badannya mendekat dan memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hidup bahagialah untukku hingga aku juga bisa hidup bahagia untukmu. Kalau pun bukan di dunia cinta kita bersatu, mungkin Tuhan yang melihat perjuangan dan pengorbanan kita akan menyatukan kita di dunia yang lain Kyu."

Aku ganti memeluknya dan mengangguk di bahunya.

Tuhan kau dengar kan ini? di kehidupan lain satukan kami!

"Baiklah sudah jangan bersedih-sedih kalau begitu." aku melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air mata yang berlelehan di pipinya dengan hati perih. "Menjadi sahabat orang sepintar dan setampanku tidak terlalu buruk kan? Ah malah sebuah keberuntungan."

Akhirnya dia tersenyum lagi. "Ya itu sebuah keberuntungan..."

Kami saling pandang dan tersenyum miris. Ya ini tidak terlalu buruk aku masih bisa melihatnya. Bisa melihat senyumnya. Aku masih bisa mencintainya diam diam.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.


End file.
